


I Quit

by orphan_account



Series: What Are You? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off the Promo for Mid-Season, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off Mid-Season Promo. Castiel learns about the Angel War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Quit

Quiet days at the store are easily my favorite. I imagine others could call them boring, standing at a counter doing nothing, but really, it’s my favorite time to think. I can wonder what it would’ve been like had he said I could stay. How many hunts I could’ve been on, how many people I could’ve met. Then I look around me, and it’s the store, not the bunker.

"Steve," Nora came in from the back, and I looked over to her. "I’m going to need you to lock up tonight, if you don’t mind." I nodded.

"Of course, I will." I told her, and she smiled.

"I can always count on you." Then she disappeared into the back again.

The bell on the door rang, and a woman came in. I gave her a smile, like Nora said to, and she came straight to the counter.

"The war is dissolving, Castiel. It’s over now." She said. My eyes widened. What did she mean? I didn’t have much time to question her. With a blink, I was thrown against the far wall and on the floor. The woman walked over to me and pulled me up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nora coming out of the back room.

"Fight, Castiel. What are you afraid of?" She put a hand on my forehead, and the world got brighter.

"Get the blade!" I cried, panicked, my voice seemed distant. "From the counter! Get the blade!" The world seemed to slow down, and I watched as Nora darted to the counter to get my blade.

"I’m not afraid of a human." My sister said in a clear voice. A searing pain started at the front of my head and slowly began to spread.

Then it ended.

But I wasn’t dead.

I looked up and saw Nora, holding a bloody blade in her hand. My sister was crumpled on the floor in front of me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Who’s Castiel?" She demanded. I closed my eyes and got off the floor, then felt the blade on my chest.

"Who’s Castiel?" She repeated. I sighed and looked back to her, seeing her panic.

"Do you remember the meteor shower?" I asked.

"What?"

"The meteor shower, do you remember it?" Her eyes darted from me to the body to the blade.

"Why?"

"Those weren’t meteors." I told her. "And it wasn’t natural."

"What were they then? If they weren’t meteors?" She was panicking, which was apparent by the way the blade shook in her hand.

"Angels." I said. "It was angels falling."

"What does this have to do with-?"

"It was my fault. I was tricked by a brother into helping him cast a spell to eradicate the Angels." She thought I was crazy… Sometimes the truth can do that.

"Steve… Are you on a medication I don’t know about?" She asked, a brow raised.

"Look at the blade in your hand. That can kill Angels."

She paused, looking from me to my sister then back to me.

"So I killed an Angel?"

"You saved my life." I told her. "Sariel was smiting me, slowly, and you stopped her."

"I killed an Angel." Her voice rose an octave. My blade fell to the ground, causing a clatter that rang through the store.

"Listen to me." I reached out and grabbed one of her shaking hands. "You’ll be alright. They won’t come back." She looked into my eyes, searching.

"What?"

I shook my head, a small smile coming through.

"They won’t come back." I assured her.

"Why?"

"Goodbye." I stepped back and into the supply closet, to get my things together.

"Steve. Are you quitting?" She opened the closet door, and I glanced back to her.

"Yes, I am." I stood, my duffel in hand. "I have to keep you safe, goodbye." I walked to the door. At the counter, I fished out my keys to the store and set them down.

The last step to leaving it all behind. The first step to the fourth greatest journey of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading this.  
> I wrote this series the week before the mid-season finale. I was very optimistic at the time... I mean, extremely optimistic, as you can see.
> 
> And yes, apparently Angels can slowly smite, just to cause more pain (and make it convenient for Nora to kill them)


End file.
